Fire Emblem: The Winter War
by TheLegendaryBladeFalchion
Summary: What if Robin wasn't revived, instead she woke in a strange desert? And what happens when strange masked creatures appear in Yllise and go on a man-slaughter? Something wrong is going on. First fic. The characters below are the major points of view. Female Robin paired with Chrom. Therefore, Lucina and Morgan come from the same timeline, and are brother and sister. Discontinued.
1. Combined Prologue Chapters 1 and 2

**My first fanfic! So Robin is paired with Chrom, and this takes place after Grima is slayed by Robin. Robin does not come back to life, however. With the Bleach, It starts at the Arrancar arc, because I have reasons to not use the Thousand-Year Blood War Arc. Morgan!  
****Morgan: TheLegendaryBladeFalchion does not own Bleach or Fire Emblem.  
****Thank you, Morgan. Now, on with the story!  
Minor Edit on 12/5/14: I decided to combine the prologues, because they were both two short, along with adding a new chapter.  
Sorry, for not updating. I've been to cruel!**

* * *

Prologue 1: Masked Beasts in Ylisse

Morgan's POV  
It was a calm day in Ylisse, and Morgan was taking a walk by himself. The sky was clear, the sun was gleaming, and the birds were chirping. It has been 2 years since Grima's defeat and Robin's sacrifice. The kids from the future decided to stay as the future they knew no longer existed.

Suddenly, the sky went dark, as clouds were covering the sky. "What's going on?!" Morgan thought, as he charged for the castle. "Wh-what is that?!" he exclaimed. Before him was a strange, dark-skinned beast on four legs. But that's not what confused him. Covering the beast's face was a pure white mask, with yellow eyes shining through. The mask looked like nothing Morgan's eyes had ever seen. Morgan was shocked when the creature opened its mouth and said with a scratchy voice "The reishi in the air is so thick... much better than the world of the living... yet, this world is filled with living beings, too...". Then, it turned to the four soldiers that were staring at it in fear. "What is that thing?!" One of the soldiers said, staring at the beast in fear. "What is it talking about?! It's going to eat our souls!?" "It's nothing like the Risen!" another said, as he was freaking out. "We need to hold them off until one of the Pegasus Knights get here!" another boldly stated, as Morgan was quite far away at the time. Morgan started to run towards the guards to help them.

Without warning, the beast attacked the guards, and, much too Morgan's surprise, ate the soldier whole. "T-too fast!" one of the sentinel's exclaimed. One of the sentry's drew his blade as the other's put their lances in a fighting stance. As all three attacked the head, they found that they barely left a scratch. It simply swiped them away, as it shrieked "Gahahahaha! Is this all you puny humans can do?! How pathetic!" as it grabbed and devoured one of the lance users. The other lance user ran away while shouting "I'm going to go get reinforcements!" "Wait! Come back! Please!" the sentinel that was left behind shrieked as he was nearly devoured. Suddenly, the fiends mouth was blocked. The creature backed up. "What?!"The guard and the demon said in sync. "I will not allow you to go further!" Morgan shouted. Morgan raised his blade, then charged form the monster's head.

* * *

**Muhahaha! Cliffhangers are so evil, aren't they?! And this was a tiny chapter, too... I prefer small prologue's. Well, you will have to wait even further for Morgan's part, because I'm going to Robin next!  
Also, please don't flame me! That's Yamamoto's and a tome user's job to set things on fire! So, please don't discourage me.  
I will attempt to finish the next chapter within the next 48 hours! (It's not a promise, though *smirks*)  
Until then, I'm logging out!**

* * *

**Sorry for this being late! I know I said 48 hours, but my Mom had a surprise vacation planned. Don't kill me!**  
**In case anyone was wondering, the future kids, If you did the math, were all approximately 14, so they are about 14/15/16 in this story. Robin!**  
**Robin: "TheLegendaryBladeFalchion does not own either Fire Emblem or Bleach. It couldn't, as Falchion is a sword, and blades don't own company's. Why? They don't. They just don't."**  
**TheLegendaryBladeFalchion: "Umm... Thanks? ...So... On with the story?"**

* * *

Prologue 2: Awakening (Again)

Robin woke up face down in a desert. It wasn't a scorching hot desert, it was more... cold. And dark, as it was night time. The sand was a strange white color. As she stood up she rubbed her eyes. Or at least tried to. She felt something cover her face... was it a dragon mask*? She didn't get it. Why would she be wearing something like that in the first place? "I-It doesn't come off!" she gasped in shock as she tried to take it off. Then, something felt... off. "W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?! she said in utter shock. Her clothes looked like they were glued to her body... No, closer to BECAME part of her body. "O-ok Robin, keep a calm center of balance... WHAT IS ON MY BACK?!" On her back were four long, feathery and black wings*. She then noticed that the Mark Of Grima* was still on her hand. "What is this still doing here?!" She exclaimed. She was trying to take it all in. All these questions running through her head. "Where was she? What has happened to her? Why was she still bearing the Mark of Grima? And WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE GRIMA WINGS?!" Were just a few of these thoughts. Then, a familiar voice spoke in her head "Now, we are one and the same, even in death. Now, I will take control.". "Grima?!" Robin said in shock.

* * *

**Sorry If either Robin or Grima sounded OC! Sorry for the short chapter, too! I tend to keep prologues short.**

***You might be wondering "Why the hell does Robin sound like a Manekete?!" Well, Maneketes are Dragons that sealed their power into a dragon stone so that they wouldn't go insane. So... Robin and Grima are one now! I've planned Grima to be sort of like Ichigo's Hollow, only more powerful in the beginning, and be activated like Ulquiorra's Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Robin will prefer not to use it, as it is Grima's dragon form, and she will have completely NO control, and Grima will take over.**

**Please R&amp;R. I would truly appreciate it. I'm still trying to figure out how to use Fanfiction, so don't be too hard on me. The third and final part of the prologue is next. I promise it will be out within a week. See ya then!**


	2. Chapter 1: Young Kings

**Because I decided it would be too cruel if I didn't make another chapter, I'm writing another chapter. Hopefully, it won't suck. I finally thought of a way to bridge the gaps of plot, and I'm suddenly interested in Bleach again. I might mix the manga, dub, and sub terms for Bleach, because I read/watched all of them, and I confused myself. I apologize in advance.**

**I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, or Bleach.**

* * *

Ichigo was walking to his school, Karakura High, after beating up his father for attacking him out of bed, and eating breakfast. It was the classical perfect day, just waiting to be completely ruined. Of course, it was just what ruined the orange-haired-secret-substitute-shinigami teen's mood when his orange flip-phone rung, with Mayuri as the caller."Yes?" Ichigo spoke with an ever present scowl on his face.

"Kurosaki." Mayuri sounded just as displeased and unexcited as Ichigo. "The Head-Captain requires your presence".  
Of course, Ichigo was completely calm after this statement. Like the timid man he was, he shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I GO TO SCHOOL, DAMMIT! CAN'T THIS WAIT UNTIL **_AFTER _**SCHOOL?!". However, the only response Ichigo received was a constant beeping sound. Ichigo, muttering through the whole process, grabbed his substitute badge, placing it on his chest, severing his soul and body. He then grabbed a green, spherical pill (Punishment. Ichigo needed to make sure Kon didn't try anything, so he put Kon in his gikongan form), placing it into his body's mouth. As Kon arose, also grumbling, except about being a pill, and being in Kurosaki's body. Ichigo, the ever drill sergeant, yelled, clearly seething with rage, "GO TO SCHOOL! And if you try any funny businness, I swear, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND BURN EVERYTHING INSIDE!"

Kon turned, pretending to be a good little artificial soul, while thinking _'Fool! My plan is perfect! I'll_ _simply... _(This is censored, to protect the eyes of our reader. Thank you.)'. Meanwhile, Ichigo shunpoed off to Geta-boushi's to use the senkaimon, grumbling the whole way.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away...)

The king of a kingdom lay, old, on his deathbed. His wife and friends had passed before him, and his children, all grown holding his weak hands, and their children, of whom were coming of age themselves, standing nearby, they all knew he was leaving this life soon. "Farewell, Lifthrasir, Eir, Gangnrad. I leave this kingdom to your able hands" the dying king stated.

"Yes, father, the United Kingdom of Thracia will prosper under our reign!" Lifthrasir declared, much to the annoyance of Eir. She opened her mouth to berate him, but the old king put up a hand to stop her.

"I am going to join Nanna now. I wish you luck." And so, the old king died peacefully, as trumpets blared, bards sang sad and happy songs, people speaking reminiscent tales of the kings exploits, and others shouting in loud voices, "the old king is dead, long live King Lifthrasir!", though, everyone knew that he had to rely on his two siblings for advice. And thus marked the end of King Leif, in the Gran Year 823.

* * *

(Back in Karakura Town)

A body lay in the ground of a park. White, pristine armor covered parts here and there, like the chest and shoulders and shins and such, though it was hard to see over the flipped red (on this side, at least. The outside is white) covering his head. He grunted, getting up. _'Where am I? The afterlife, perhaps?'_ He brushed himself off. He looked at his hand, though, realizing it's difference, and felt the new energy coursing through his body, and he laughed in joy, and jumped up and down. "I feel younger! I haven't been this young since I was fighting with Ares and Seliph! Oh, I can't way to find them! And Nanna, too! And maybe my mother and father, and Altena as well! Now, just... huh?"

He saw many structures he was not familiar with, but put it up to a different afterlife. He also realized that he had every type of weapon he could use, the Baldyr Sword, a Light Brand, a Silver Lance, A Hero Axe, A Killer Bow, Meteor, Bolganone, Thunderstorm, Blizzard, Tornado, Lightning, and multiple staves, all inside one of those useful convoy bags. He heard that, sometimes, the afterlife would grant you weapons, but he had no idea he'd have THIS many.

The big buildings confused him. Was it a big castle, and this a courtyard? No, he didn't see really anyone. _'Is this a sick joke? I guess Seliph WOULD arrange this kind of thing, that Lopt blood and all, but this...'_ The Mmaster Knight wasn't sure if he should stay put, or move on. What to do? He stood there, thinking quite hard, and then, well...

"HELLOOOOOOOOO THEEEEEERE LOSSSSST SPIRIT!" The shout was near deafening, flooring Leif. A million thoughts ran through his head, mostly about the possibility of dying while dead, and a creepy man in the strangest clothing appeared in front of him.

"Wh-who are you?" Leif responded meekly. What if he was in charge here? It wouldn't be so surprising, all these weird buildings.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM, BOY? I AM DON KANONJI, SPIRIT MEDIUM, AND I AM HERE TO GUIDE LOST SOULS LIKE YOURS TRULY! BOHAHAHAHAAA!" The creep struck half a dozen cheesy poses during his introduction, all of which put Leif off to no end.

"... So, Dan Canonfly,-"

"KANONJI!" [Spirit Man interjection here]

"Yeah, that, whoever said I was lost? This is the afterlife, right?" Leif questioned honestly.

"ON THE CONTRARY-"

"Could you stop shouting?" Came the weak interjection.

"YOU ARE STILL IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING, AND I AM GOING TO HELP YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY, LOST ONE! BOHAHAHAAA!"

"That doesn't explain those." Leif pointed at the buildings surrounded the park. A moment of silence occurred, neither saying anything, one impatient, the other confused. Than, the latter seemed to light up.

"I SEE! I SEE I SEE!"

"You see what?"

"YOU WERE A COMEDIAN WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE STRANGE CLOTHING!"

_'Like you're one to talk.'_ "I am no jester, I am King Leif, ruler of The United Kingdom of Thracia, and I ask that you either help me or lea-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he felt a strong presence behind him, and he jumped forward, getting both him and Don Kanonji on the ground.

A strange, masked monster, reminiscent of a Rhinoceros Beetle and a Grasshopper at once, seemed to screech, "Alive, or dead, is this one? Perplexing, perplexing, but it's not matter, as long as it gives us tasty morsel!" And though Leif was confused by the lack of grammar, he understood the basic meaning. It was hungry, and he was on the menu.

* * *

(Ylisse)

Morgan's Steel Sword and a forged Elfire were all he had on him. But with his Mother's teachings, it would be more than enough! He charged for the beast, attacking what he deemed to be the most obvious weak point, the mask, and thrust his blade in, his superior speed allowing him to do so. The beast screamed in pain, but as it did so, Morgan fired Elfire after Elfire into its mouth, before withdrawing his blade, and finishing with a [Luna] empowered strike, straight for the mask, running his blade across the being as a follow through. The mask cracked in half. Both of Morgan's marks on his hands glowed lightly, before the beast seemed to fade into static. He'd have to ask Tiki about the glowing later. But, for now, he had more important things to take care of, and so, he went off, in order to help some more allies.

* * *

**Super Long Unforgivable Hiatus? Check.**

**Sorry. Really, I lost interest in this story for what I thought was forever. Than I saw someone post something under this crossover, and I was reinspired, and I mentally fixed and made plot bridges.**

**So, um, this chapter was as long as I could make it, so, there you go. Hopefully, I'll post again soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: We Are Obliged

**Yeah, I should stop combining chapters.**

* * *

(Hueco Mundo)  
Robin's vision went black, than white, than black again, ending in what seemed to be a crazy mix of places in which she experienced her highest and lowest emotions, a green field next to a village, a major camp room, a burning ship, the inside of a messed up and mixed castle, another field with golden grass at sunset, a moonlit wasteland... and she saw it all, atop a black dragon. In front of her was herself, yet not herself. There were no words for a short moment, and shock over taking her. The extra... parts on her were on her no longer, but on the twisted mirror in front of her, Grima... The god smirked, then took off, strafing in a diagonal angle, keeping her (its?) face on the soul jar who would not accept the god inside. The god lifted an arm slowly, then suddenly spread her palm like claws, and casted a large fireball, as if the dragon expelled it. Of course, the dragon itself that Robin was standing on simply flew around in a circle, over the messed up world.  
Robin could not fly, of course, and could not run out of the way in time, and therefore had to suffer the direct strength of the attack, sending her tumbling down the back of the dragon. She got up, and ran towards the dragon, searching her coat simultaneously for a weapon. She found no weapon, not a sword, or even a tome. _'What am I to do?'_ Robin thought, panic taking hold. _'I can't jump off, of course, but fighting a dragon without a weapon is just as suicidal!'  
_She couldn't stop herself from running towards the dragon and stopping it, somehow. Grima seemed to grin. She wanted to toy with her would-be killer before ending HER in turn. Plus, she didn't have to chase after her prey!  
Robin realized that she was running out of options when she went tumbling down again as a result of another black fireball. There was no point in running, for where was there to go? She was as visible as a white stain on black clothing. No way to fight... or was there? Weren't there mages in Valm that did not require tomes? No... Not Valm, but Old Valencia, that was the name! Those that practiced magic hurt themselves a bit while casting magic, but they did not require tomes! That was how she was going to win against Grima!  
She charged again, Grima commenting out loud about the foolishness of her actions (She paid no mind) while charging her classic Thoron, ignoring the bit of pain she experienced the longer she charged it. Grima herself was at first confused, thinking it was a trick, and simply charged another black fireball to great strength in order to cause maximum damage at minimum range, not realizing that she had forgotten about the Valencians until Robin became too close. Grima fired as soon as she realized, and Robin fired a split-second after, the Thoron piercing the magic fire and Grima, yet Robin took another black fireball directly, and as Grima fell from the sky onto the back of Grima, Robin was thrown by the force of the blast, and went flying off the side of the dragon...

* * *

(Elsewhere, in a palace known as Los Noches...)  
Within an almost empty palace which is covered in white, was what looked like a council. Ten special arrancars, the Espada, sat, some arguing, some talking absently, others keeping quiet or complaining, and one sleeping.  
A man with brown hair, and an air that seems to say, 'I know more than you could ever know' walked in, followed by a man with silver hair and a creepy grin, and another, who wore a visor signifying his status as a blind man. The man, known as Aizen, simply stated, "Let us begin." The words shone with kindness, yet, there was a sense of underlying superiority underneath.

* * *

(Back to a place near Karakura Town)  
Leif charged the beast, intent to kill it before this comedian decides to charge it and die himself. The masked beast seemed to almost laugh at the man who charged it. It prepared to eat him in one bite, when the man reached into his coat and pulled out... a spear? The Hollow was, of course, confused. _  
__**'**Why do people keep calling me 'boy'? Well, I suppose he called me a... Death God, as well, though I don't recall any of the Crusaders making pacts with any Death Gods... Is he referring to Lopto?**'**_ Leif ranted in thought. He jumped, held the weapon in a Javelin-like position, an pierced the beasts' neck, grabbing the weapon with both hands, pulling it out, flipping back, and thrusting directly into the beasts' face. He left the lance in their as the beast screamed, then reached into his bag, letting out a barrage of weapons, until the mask was pinned with weapons and arrows. (No spells/staves were used.) Leif jumped back, as the beast, screaming and cursing at ear-damaging yells, tore the weapons off his face, his mask having multiple visible deep cuts covering it. It charged at Leif, and he realized that he would not be able to dodge or cast a spell in time. He tried to get out of the way, but the oversized insect was almost on top of him, it's mouth super-extended, and his heart fell as he was to accept his final moments.  
He waited.  
And waited.  
But neither pain nor death came to him. He opened his eyes, and there he saw the beast on the ground, Don Kanonji on top.  
"YOU DID WELL, BOY, BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DEFEAT THE SOUL BEAST!"  
Leif stared in shock. "... You killed that thing?"  
"BUT OF COURSE! IT SIMPLY TOOK A FINISHING STRIKE WITH MY SOUL CANE, AND MY SPIRIT CANON FINISHED THE REST! BOHAHAHAHA!"  
Leif's respect grew for the man. He thanked Kanonji by name, and he was about to leave, when Kanonji stated, "WAIT, BOY! THERE'S SOMEONE I KNOW WHO CAN HELP YOUR POSITION!" Leif was surprised.  
"N-no, that's fine, you've helped me enough..." Of course, he was still around, because he had to pick up the weapons that were scattered around.  
"I INSIST! I'LL HELP LOST SOULS LIKE YOU ANYTIME! IT'S MY JOB AS A PROTECTOR! BOHAHAHAHA!"  
"... Could you stop laughing so loud, maybe?"  
[Don Kanonji joined the party!]

* * *

**How did it go? I told you I'd update soon.**


	4. Sorry

**Well. Looks like I've failed. I juggled too many ideas at once, and messed everything up and ruined it all.  
I'm sorry. I suppose I'll just have to discontinue.  
If anyone was looking forward to another chapter... I'm still sorry.**


End file.
